A new rider
by gabzoroberto
Summary: What would happen to war of the Varden,elves,dwarves and Galbatorix's forces if a new rider came to the fronth?Who would he join or would he be a rouge?would he be able to cop with a war at his age and will his knowledge help Alagaësia?
1. The present

Chapter one

Never ending dream

James was tired after a long day of school, which he called work. He opened the front door sluggishly trying not to sink onto the mat that had engraved on it "Welcome to my peaceful home" he laughed at it _if only_ he thought. He took a deep breath cleared his mind and pushed the door open very slowly hoping not to be herd coming in. It then decided to bang against a toy elephant his sister must have left in front of the door or else he thought it was placed there for a different reason, but that was enough the alarm bells started to ring he silently cursed and waited for the onslaught to come. He didn't have to wait long he herd shoes banging against the constantly polished marble floor and the dead silent before all hell broke loose.

His moms face appeared around the corner she was only thirty nine but she looked much older, constant working and the prolonged divorce of her husband had not only worn out her once prom queen looks but also her patience and brought a new mother to the front. The type that demanded an answer to everything and gave away nothing, the type that always wanted a quiet life but always complained and fought to get it, the type that would be happy one minute and then for no reason but the sign of a little dust would go on a angry vocabulary spree pointing out how dirty the house was even thought it was spotless clean day in day out. "JAMES!" she bellowed towards the door like he was at the other end of the street with a fanfare passing by. _Here we go, buckle your seat belts ladies and gentles men for your daily ride through torment _he thought as he saw that oh so familiar vain pulsing in his mothers neck it was probably her constant companion. "Your room is a mess James, The bed is not made the way it should be, your books aren't cleaned and your desktop is covered in dust" he was silent this was usually the best defence but sometimes it got him into more trouble. He closed his eyes and spoke slowly "Mom I'm tired after school, the bed is fine I was in a rush and the corner was clean it just got more dust on it, now if you please don't mind I want to go upstairs and try to get some rest before the dinner is ready" . His mother gave him a black stare and barked out "don't have that stance towards me young man do it again and uncles Owens present for you will go in the garbage" _what happened to the sink or the garbage disposer_ . "Wait Uncle Owen just sent me a present?" James stammered out eagerly "yes it's up in your room but first have your dinner and then open it" she was suddenly calm, James sighed in relief maybe she was in a happy mood today.

He picked up his bag and ran to the stairs his dad as usual sitting at the desk with a newspaper in his hand a pipe in his mouth and a hat on. James's dad looked allot like Sherlock homes when he had his pipe in his mouth, he was tall with a mustash that dwarfed Stalin's everyone said and was quick minded and athletic unlike James. It was his smile that had attracted his mother she said _wonder what happened to the smile _James thought with a sense of amusement.

"Hello James mo boy"

"Hi Dad" his father was British, Born in Cornwall and studied in UCC and moved to America at the age of 21 what a man for travelling James toughed. James rushed upstairs and went into his room. It was plain a bookshelf on the right crammed with books like _Catcher and the rye, Mark twain _and allot more. His bed was a fair size a picture of Greenday on the front of it. And on top of the leads singers head was a big brown box, it was addressed from India where his Uncle was. He tore it open and threw the pieces on the floor sods to his mother he thought and opened the box and stopped.

Inside was the strangest present he was ever given and that was saying allot, It was a stone, a big silverfish green stone with a light hint of blue and running through the stone was long white lines that had an ominous glow to them, they all joined up at one point or another. In the Box was a card he opened it and read out loud

_Dear James_

_How you doing? I'm right now when this message arrives in Deli probably being poached by beggars ha! I got this from a Gypsy lady what was also a fortune seller, she was extremely weird and she had a black cat that looked like it was going to speak all the time haha! Anyway long story short she was throwing this stone away she said and was wondering if I would take it off her hands, I said i would and i sent it to you, because I know how much you like weird presents ha! Well got to go the train from here leaves soon so bye._

_You uncle Owen_

_Hmm weird stone I must get my geography teacher to have a look at it _he taught curiously to what kind of stone it was maybe it was an alloy of emerald and sapphire. With that he picked up the stone out of the box and placed it on his dresser and went for dinner. Taking the steps two at a time so his mother would know he was coming. Dinner was an Irish stew his father's favourite and his mom's least favourite. They both sat at opposite sides at the eight foot long rectangular table. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a crash above the dinner room and which was in James room. His mom turned to him about to speak but fortunately his dad was faster "Go pick it up and then you can continue eating son" he said quietly knowing full well that he was risking a fight over speaking before his wife. James got up rant to his room and opened his room and looked at the stone that was on the floor, he bent down and picked it up and cursed when he saw the crack in the side of it. His mom will kill him for being so careless with his uncles present. He looked once more at the crack and went back to his dinner.

Weeks passed and James grew more and more curious at the stone he was sent. He geography teacher said it was unlike any stone he seen and definitely not diamond, ruby, emerald or sapphire. So James brought it to his metal work teacher who had a look at it. After a few minutes examining the stone he said

"I can tell you two things about this stone James, One that it is not a metal or a stone or even wood and two that it is completely hollow"

James looked in awe at his teacher "hollow, how you know that?"

"Well I hit it with a centre punch and a mallet and got a loud ringing sound, sorry about hitting it but it dint event put a scratch on it"

"Ok thanks sir" he was about to leave when his teacher shouted out

"Oh ye one more thing the white things running over the surface their completely different materials then the other parts, I know this because they are a bit softer than the rest of that thing"

"Ok thanks for that bit of info as well sir"

James turned and went to his Maths class already wishing the day was over so he could call his Uncle. His maths teacher Miss Wade was now on trig, so boring he thought. When class was over he picked up his bag to only drop his so called stone which inconveniently rolled to Miss Wade's feet. She picked it up, by now everyone but he was gone from the class room. She looked at it and spoke in her usually squeaky voice "This is a very strange object James, may I have a look at it?"

"Of course miss" his with evidential relief that it wasn't being confiscated ...yet

With that the teacher took it and put the new overhead microscope over it and then she went complete silent.

"James do you know what this it?" She stammered in and astonished voice.

"Nope not at all, apparently it's indestructible so don't ask me how it has a crack in it, and not made of any substance the my metal work or geography teacher know of and oh ye its hollow" he said all of a sudden both curious and scared usually when someone in a movie found something strange it turned out to be for the worst. "It's an egg James and the embryo in it is grown to its full size to sustain its self in it, so the reason it has a crack in it is because it's starting to burst out of the egg. And all I can tell you about it is that I know of no egg or animal able to produce eggs such as these or even at this size... Where did you say you got it again?"

"I got off my uncle who got it in India off some weird Gypsy "He said not getting scared at the thought of the egg, not because of what was in it but of the thought of being a parent too early I _I'm way too young to become a parent of some weird creature_ he thought alarmingly.

"If this is your weird travelling uncle Owen then I'm not one bit surprised" His teacher said with a rueful look. "But either way I wish you well in your new adoption and your upcoming parentage" with that she shooed him out and closed the door behind her leaving a very troubled teenager behind her.

James was at home still wondering how the hell he managed to slip by his mom when his uncle rang. He picked up the phone poised to ask a dozen and more questions when he saw the callers ID but was beaten to it by his uncle.

"James do you have that parcel I sent you a few days ago" Owens's voice was full of fear something that made James scared for his uncle was scared at few things.

"Yes I have it uncle and guess what it's not a stone it's an egg that my teachers had never seen before" his voice a mix of excitement at what he was going to tell his uncle and of fear for the seemingly state of his uncle.

"I know what it is James I just found out and it is extremely dangerous to you and everyone else in your family, in that egg is something that some people I met want and they want it very much" His voice filling with more fear, he was now panting into the mice.

"What is it Uncle what is in the egg and what is going on there in India?" fear now clearly identifiable in James's voice.

"I'm not in India anymore I'm in China and in that egg is something that most people thought was not real but it is" now his voice had lost its fatigue not because he had stopped running because you could hear his shoes banging against the cobbled street but because fear had totally taken over.

"James in that egg is a.." there was a sound as if something had hit the ground like a sack of potatoes then the sound of more feet and then the line disconnected. James looked at the phone in fear not knowing what to do panic had set in he looked at the egg on his bed and stopped, the crack was getting bigger.


	2. The fall

Chapter Two

Travelling

James was still scared when he noticed the growing crack in the egg. To him it signified trouble and allot of that trouble he didn't want. The crack got bigger and bigger and then the egg completely shattered into hundreds of beautiful pieces. But the creature that came out of the egg made him jump and scream "Jesus". His mom's voice sounded up the stairs full with curiosity "James what happened! Why are you screaming?"

"Just hit my toe on the dresser" He stammered maybe a bit too fast.

"Ok then" his mom clearly didn't sound convinced but she didn't care she left him to his devices.

James looked back at the creature that was in his room squawking and running on his bed. He moved instantly his quick brain gearing into action. He put on his CD player and pressed play and hired up the music, the song "highway to hell" sounded around his room approached_ song_ he thought as he approached the creature with great caution. The creature at that moment was sitting on his bed gazing into the big eyes of the lead singer of Greenday. James then stepped on a creaky floorboard and the creatures head swung around with lightning speed. It looked at him with big green eyes and what surprised James was that there was no anger, hate of hunger in those eyes just curiosity. James stood back and looked at the creature is was big for a newborn creature and instead of skin it had scales like a snake and they were the same colour as the egg its self and they sparkled when the sun hit them. James stretched his hands out, extremely slowly and surprisingly the creature stretched its head out and then they made contact.

James crashed on the floor writhing in pain clutching his hand that had made contact with the creature. After a few minutes he the pain subsided and he crawled to his bed and lifted himself up to examine his hand. The only mark was a scare that was in a weird shape and it wasn't bleeding, just a scar. The creature gingerly crawled over to James and sat down beside him and made no sound or move just sat like a statue. James stretched out his hand again and this time when he touched it nothing happened, he moved his hand to the creatures ear and scratched behind it, the creature leaned its head on his leg and made a content sound. He then said out loud "I wonder what I should call you, I don't know what you are or what your gender is" and he laughed at the predicament he was in, it was quite funny when he thought of it. The creature snorted in amusement and a little puff of smoke came out of its nostrils. James closed his eyes and was astounded when he felt something in his head. It felt like a mind inside a mind and it wasn't his mind and he knew that instantly. He brought his conscience towards it and touched it, it was a female mind and that was all he was able to get from it. The creature beside him nudged him and he looked at it and stopped at what he was about to say, because he knew it was so daft and so perplexed that it couldn't be true but he had to ask.

"Is this your mind….No it couldn't be your just an animal, animals don't have minds…..do they?...Is it your mind? Shake your head if it is" he stared at the creature in front of him hoping it was and wasn't going to comply with what he said. The creature shook its head and seemed angry at being called an animal with no mind. James laughed and surprised he wasn't scared or intimated by being beside a creature with a mind "So now we know you're a female…that's good" he stood up and thought for a few moments while walking "what oh what shall your name be…it needs to suit you hmmm how about Ember?" The creature looked up with approval and made an attempted a nod. He nodded "Ember it is then….what do you eat Ember?" Ember didn't answer she just looked at him with bug green eyes. James thought for a few seconds, examined the creatures teeth tough it took a while to persuade Ember to open her jaws. Ember had rows of sharp teeth; he made the assumption that it was a meat eater. "Right then Ember wait hear make no noise and I'll get you some food, nod your head if you understand" Ember nodded her head and lay down.

James ran down stairs but was stopped by his mom "Who was that you were talking to?"

"If you must know I was on the phone to a friend and she wanted me to name her new dog is that ok?" He said with a stern voice trying not to seem too nervous about what he was saying.

"Ok then just make sure you room is clean and go to bed, its late you have school tomorrow" with that his mother turned and walked away into her bedroom which was opposite to the bathroom. James sighed with relief and went to the kitchen to find a packet of spare ribs in the fridge. He took them then got a bowl of cold water and returned up stairs. On the bed he found Ember looking at the covers with her big green eyes, the sound of his arrival made her bring her head to meet his. He carefully placed the meat and the water bowl on the bed and sat at the other end of the bed while Ember wolfed it down. When Ember was finished James placed the bowls and plate at the door and got into bed, Ember sat down beside his head and curled up and fell asleep her warm body touching his head.

It was near midnight when a sudden crash awoke James suddenly. James looked around with a start and was surprised to see Ember up to but she was on her feet and was looking at the door with a sense of anger in her eyes. James got up and ran to the door opening it quietly but trying not to make a sound. _Who would be up at this hour _it was probably dad or mom. He then heard what sounded like boots on the floor and whoever it was trying to be quiet unsuccessfully. James looked at Ember and decided to run. His mom was a safety freak for some strange reason, don't ask why but she had a safety ladder on each window well James needed it now more than ever. He now heard the boots on the landing as quick as lighting he closed his door, locked it and opened his window. James looked at Ember and stopped _whoever it was wants you so much they would kill for it and I'm going to find out why. _ James got her and ran to window. He unlatched the fire ladder and wasted no time getting on the ladder. Just then the door busted open. Ember shrieked and James marked hand started to hurt. "stop now and hand over the dragon and we will kill you quickly...like your parents" _ on my god they just killed my parents, no, no, no, no this could not be happening please tell me its not happening_ James screamed to himself in his mind, he wanted to scream out loud but his hand was preventing that. It was not blinding hot and Ember's howling was so loud that it was impossible not to hear it. The men surged forwards to grab James. James took an automatic step backwards forgetting he was on the window ledge because of current situations and fell. The fall was about ten meters onto a coble footpath and now James was plunging to his death with Ember in his hands still howling.

_Gone, gone everyone I love is gone but Ember and now I'm going to die _James thought as he fell to his death.


End file.
